


Time is Tricky Thing

by lilmistrouble



Category: X Company (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 07:19:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10212404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilmistrouble/pseuds/lilmistrouble
Summary: Aurora dies and Alfred is given a gift after wards but its gift he can only use once he can go back to the beginning and save the love of his life but will he succeed . ?





	

Aurora stood there facing Faber as his gun pointed against her heart she was waiting for him to finish his handiwork and kill her , she took a deep breath and closed her eyes ready . But then Alfred came storming in and stopped in his tracks . The fear reached his eyes and he begged Faber not to. Faber smirked before he pulled the trigger Alfred ran to catch , he screamed to the heavens above has the blood stained Aurora's yellow dress , he saw the light going out of her eyes he held as they both cried , and said to each other over and over again that they loved each other , they shared one last lingering kiss and one last word I'm sorry my love left Aurora lips . She had gone . Alfred anger got the best of him he reached for the gun and apologised to Sabine for what he was about to do , as he shot Faber in the head in one swift movement . Alfred could not bare to leave Aurora he picked her up cradling her and left the Faber 's apartment climbing down the steps with the lifeless body of the woman he loved and the woman he would never get to love again . 

Alfred placed her down on the field a few yards away from the Nazi apartments and just sits and cries why just why . Then he hears a rustle in the trees , he gets up carrying Aurora again and walks in that direction ,only to come across a man in a suit with a pocket watch , the man immediately speaks " are you Alfred Graves " ? Alfred nods the man carries on " do you want to change this " he points to Aurora and Alfred finds himself nodding again . " well you can all it takes is a few turning of the hands on the this pocket watch and you could save her " Alfred is not sure and finally speaks " whats the catch " ? The man instantly replies with " aha no catch just few rules you only get one chance to change the past and you must avoid your past self at all times otherwise time could implode on it's self " The man handed Alfred the watch and continued " to go back to the start just give it 7 turns that should be enough and be careful " and the man was then gone .   
Alfred with Aurora still in his arms carried her back to the safe house and when there placed her on the couch he did not want to leave her body out in the open even dead he wanted to protect , he placed a blanket over he did not know why but she just looked so cold, he kissed her and whispered that he would change this . Alfred turned his attention back to the pocket watch and took a deep breath before turning it 7 times , he felt the room shake , and he closed his eyes just for a few second's then opened them . 

Alfred found himself transported , he was outside the safe house in Paris he really had gone back now it was time to save Aurora he looked around only for Aurora to grab him and put her arms round him , oh he thought how he had missed this , now the fun begins he held her tighter breathing her in determined to save her even if he loses himself .

 

so this is just an idea i want to know if you guys like it if you would like to make it full on fanfic or keep it as a one shot let me know my senses are tingling on ideas of where i could take this !!!


End file.
